The Lipid Synthesis and Biophysical Characterization Core (Core F) will serve the LIPID MAPS Consortium by providing all aspects of synthetic chemistry support for each of the Lipidomics Cores as well as biophysical characterization support for all lipids of interest to the consortium. The Lipid Standards and Production Chemistry Unit, represented by Avanti Polar Lipids, Inc. will provide lipid standards to be used by investigators participating in the consortium. Avanti will synthesize a library of lipids for use as analytical standards as well as provide materials for biological assays. Novel lipids provided to the consortium by Avanti will be made available to the general scientific community for the benefit of lipidomic research. The Novel Lipid Synthetic Design Unit will provide synthetic chemistry support for all new lipids and lipid intermediates discovered by the consortium. The Unit will work close with Avanti Polar Lipids, Inc. for the transfer of technology to enable production-scale synthesis of novel lipids discovered by the consortium. This unit will also work closely with the Structural Lipidomics and Other Lipids Core (Core K) to provide chemistry support to assist structure elucidation efforts. The Biophysical Characterization Unit will use well-established methods, including calorimetry and xray diffraction, to study the biophysical properties of novel lipids discovered by the Lipidomics Cores. This group will also study the interaction of lipopolysaccharide (LPS) with biological membranes and model macrophage membranes in support of the LIPID MAPS Consortium.